I AM ABSOLUTE
by AkashiEmpress
Summary: It is just a normal night for the Kuroko No Basket stars...


"I AM ABSOLUTE… ABSOLUTELY GEORGEOUS!" Akashi said as he was looking at himself in the mirror in the middle of the night. He had a big game tomorrow and

needed to get his rest, but for some reason he was actually nervous for this game and was having trouble sleeping. He had woken up at about 1:00 AM and after

spending several minutes checking himself out, he decided he was hungry.

Akashi made his way to the fridge and opened it up to reveal basically nothing, well nothing that was already prepared so it might as well be nothing since he would

have to actually cook something. He looks down and opens the crisper drawer to see a large carrot. _Well it's better than nothing_ he thought to himself as he went to

grab the bush of the carrot. But when he went to pull the carrot up, the green bush turned into Midorima's hair! Akashi continued to pull up the carrot and the entire

being turned into Midorima as it was being pulled out of the drawer.

"Midorima! What are you doing in my fridge!?" Akashi said as he stepped back, "And why are you naked?!"

Midorima just looked at Akashi as he pulls a carrot out of crotch? Or at least that's what it looked like, and starts chopping down on it.

"Hey! That's mine!" Akashi yells at Midorima and lunges for the carrot. Soon they are on the floor wrestling over a carrot like they forgot it was the middle of the

night and that Midorima was naked.

After a while they seemed to forget what they were fighting about and Akashi pinned Midorima to the ground. "Ha! I won"

"You sure have" Midorima whispered softly before he pressed his lips against Akashi.

Akashi gasped and leaned back a little bit and stared into Midorima's shiny green eyes when Midorima pulls Akashi back and kisses him once more.

"We really shouldn't, we're not even on the same team anymore" Akashi said to Midorima, still unsure of what he thought of the situation. Akashi pushed him away

and turned to face the other direction. "What would people think?"

"Do you really care what people think nanadyo?" Midorima said as he pulled Akashi by the shoulders back into his lap and started taking off Akashi's shirt. "I know

you've been staring at me for a while."

"Just for tonight" Akashi said, because he wanted to have Midorima tonight, his body, his tongue, his penis, but he didn't want Midorima to know how badly he

wanted him because Akashi wanted to have the power. He turns around and pins Midorima back on the ground and goes right for his neck, giving him the biggest

hicky of his life. Midorima grabs Akashi's nipple and twirls his tongue around it, "hmmm, you so taste good."

Akashi kisses and bites his way all the way down Midorima's chest until he gets to his luscious, green forest and starts rubbing his nose all over it. "Your hair is really

soft" Akashi said to Midorima.

"Thanks, I shampoo it."

"That's hot" Akashi breathed as he continued smelling Midorima's bush. Akashi proceeded to kiss down to the end of Midorima's penis until his mouth slowly slipped

onto it. He swirled his tongue around Midorima's penis while moving his lips up and down the shaft. He then lifts Midorima up on the counter and digs his fingers into

Midorima's chest. Midorima pulls Akashi closer and traps him in his leg jail. Akashi presses his lips against Midorima in a fiery passion, sliding his tongue down his

throat. Akashi then picks Midorima up while kissing him and lowers him back to the ground. He licks his chest starting at his forest and going all the way up his abs,

making a brief stop at the nipples and then up to his mouth for another kiss. Akashi kisses Midorima more while playfully rubbing his balls, and then moves his mouth

down to Midorima's shaft and cups his mouth around it, going up and down while still playing with his balls.

Midorima let out a soft moan before a terrifying scream as he looked up and saw Kise standing at the doorway just staring at them. "Kise?! What are you doing

here?"

"Oh woe is me! I came over here to express my feelings of pure affection for Akashi only to find him already scoring on you! Of course this would happen to me!" Kise

whined as he put his wrist against his forehead in a dramatic display. Then suddenly he straightened up and got a smile on his face, "Hey can I join?"

Midorima looked at Akashi and Akashi shrugged back, "Why not?" they said in unison. Kise jumped into their tangled mess on the kitchen floor and Aomine walks in

and joins as well with no questions asked. The boys all just jump their baggy shorts to the ground and their white butts fall to the floor.

Midorima continues to get his blow job from Akashi while he makes out with Aomine and Kise starts to kiss Akashi down his back and lick his butt just a little bit.

Midorima moans in pleasure and grabs Akashi's red hair as he is about to burst. "Not yet" Akashi groans as he grabs the tip of Midorima's penis causing such a

beautiful build up that Midorima can't handle it and cums so hard that it explodes past Akashi's grip, and then just keeps coming until light blue hair starts coming out

of the penis hole. Kukorko has exploded out of Midorima's penis and slip onto the floor, covered in cum. Kukorko looks around and sees everyone staring at him.

Kukorko just looks at everyone, "I am the shadow." He said as he just backed away slowly and disappeared into the shadows.

As suddenly as that happened, it was over and the passion was back on. Kise starts rubbing Akashi's penis, moving his hands up and down his huge shaft. Midorima

is sucking on Aomine's balls, with both of them in his mouth and Akashi and Aomine are making out. There is still cum all over the floor so now the boys are all sticky

and covered in seamen.

Aomine stops suddenly, "This isn't working, I just can't get off. The only one who can beat me is… me." Then Amomine proceeded to vigorously wack himself off.

Midorima, thinking on his feet, takes this opportunity of Aomine hunching over, to slide his girth into Aomine and slide it in and out, with his hands firmly on Aomine's

waist. Akashi stands up and decides to get in on this action and slides his penis into Midorima's anus thrust himself in and out. Then Kise, feeling left out, decided he

had to join too so he got up and inserted himself into Akashi and the boys had an anal train in the kitchen. Each of them moaning and switching their hands between

firmly grabbing each other's hips and scratching their backs in pleasure. The thrusting gets harder and faster, the breaths louder and deeper. When suddenly they

reach their peak and in a chorus line manner, Aomine yells in climax and then Midorima, and then Akashi, and then finally, Kise. They all cum together and fall to the

ground in exhausted. They all lay on each other, covered in sweat and dead sperm, out of breath and feeling slightly dizzy.

*clap clap clap clap* the boys look up to see Rei sitting on the counter in the dark corner, clapping, as they all collapse from exhausted and fall asleep on the floor.

"Beautiful!"


End file.
